A conventional vehicle lamp has been provided with an aiming mechanism configured to adjust an optical axis of irradiation light. For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication S64-019205 discloses a vehicle lamp that is provided with an aiming fulcrum pivot as an aiming mechanism in which an angle of a reflector is adjusted by the aiming fulcrum pivot to perform aiming adjustment.